Those Be Rubies, Fairy Favours
by Ghilanna Faen Tlabbar
Summary: [A Midsummer's Night Dream]All the other fairies are named but her...the story of the little Anonymous Fairy from Act 2, Scene 1 of Shakespeare's beloved comedy.[PuckFairy]
1. Over hill, over dale

**Author's Preface: This is dedicated to my wonderful English teacher who got me so deeply immersed into Shakespeare as to write this Fanfiction. I do not claim the fantastic show that is a Midsummer's Night Dream, nor do I claim most of the characters therein, save for some fairies and the personality of the anonymous Fairy, whom I have named Aspre. All lyrics from songs by "And Also The Trees". If you review and you don't like it, do not simply flame, hmm? Offer some constructive criticism. Other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**'Over hill, over dale..'**

From the time I was born, my parents knew I was different.

My mother, pretty nymph that she was, always told me that when I came into the world, my squalls were somehow different than other fairy children's; more solemn and musical somehow, instead of that fantastic cascade of verbal fury from very young infants. Delta, my mother, also told me that when I was a little older, about a ten-year-old, as humans reckon time, my voice was different from the piping squeals of toddlers. Instead, it was as smooth and flowing as the mouth of the river in Attica King Oberon sternly charged my mother to protect and rule. She often disappointed his high expectations, for she had been part of his female retinue before she had eloped with Father.

Father. I barely remember him. The last time I saw him was three days before I was invited –or rather, forced! - to serve at the Fairy court. He had business to attend to, he said, to stay at the bedside of a sick child Queen Titania clearly favored. I had a sneaking suspicion that his father was particularly handsome!

Even thought it was ten years ago, in my fifteenth summer, I remember the day Father left. He was unwilling to go. Being away from his family was mental torture for Snapdragon, especially me. I know that sounds of idle boasting, but it's not. He seemed to be absurdly proud of having a unique fairy-child, not simply a blonde-haired, green-eyed beauty that promised heartache to male mortals and fairies alike. No, I was, and still am, far from the typical appearance of a fairy. Crinkling chestnut locks and a dash of freckles across the band of a small, thin nose on a heart-shaped face look normal enough on a human, but add eyes of deep purplish-grey and white gossamer wings; and you've one hell of a strange fairy!

But I digress. That day, I stood outside our abode, tears streaming down my cheeks as my father prepared a fabulous, creamy stallion for the journey. White wasn't quite as favored as black. King Oberon had the blackest horse one had ever seen, one with whom the night appeared light blue in comparison. But white horses, like my father's Chasmyr, were also very valuable. That's why he had so little packed, for fear of wearing him out. Snapdragon was one of those cautious souls.

Swinging himself onto the light saddle, he turned, and leaned down to little me. I clung to his neck fiercely, for fear he should vanish if I did not. Then he did most curious thing. Kissing my cheek as a father should, he then kissed my eyes.

"These are your gems. Be proud of them."

And without another word, he nudged Chasmyr, and rode off.

* * *

That is the last memory I have of him, and the strangest. For why should my eyne be considered gems? They are not the typical fairy sort.

I cannot complain of my life here at court. I am Queen Titania's messenger and chambermaid. As such, I have simple gowns that sparkle in their own way, and I help Titania get ready for when she lays down her golden head to rest. If she feels particularly restless, I and another fairy, Peaseblossom by name, will brush her hair or rub her back until she becomes drowsy. Peaseblossom is one of the Queen's favorites, for though he is but a boy still, younger than me, he has some of the nimblest fingers I have ever seen. As I have discovered, either the fairies in the court have some beneficial quirk, or they are simply of noble lineage. There is a strong, fierce loyalty to court binding our miniature class unto ourselves together. I can speak to any of the fairies here.

Always excepting my dear Robin Goodfellow, of course.

I was in one of King Oberon's gardens, as the fairy Queen was in a fretful state and wished for no servants to witness her wanderings 'round her chamber. Apparently, one of her friends, a changeling woman, had died in the midst of labor and Titania was deciding what to do with the infant. Meandering aimlessly along, I crossed over a rude little footbridge and suddenly stopped on the other side. A tune had caught my ear, a marvelously whimsical tune that seemed to sparkle, if that is possible, in my ear. I bent closer to listen.

"He tried to say  
That she meant nothing at all,  
Walk down the rivers  
And under bridges  
The bells mocked foolishly...foolishly  
Walk down the rivers  
And under bridges  
The bells mocked foolishly...foolishly

Like dry leaves through scarce memories  
She would reach to him from the deep...  
he believed.

She rides the waves  
That whisper up to the shores,  
Her crescent figure  
Through green waters glimmered  
The dream glossed estuary...estuary  
Her crescent figure  
Through green waters glimmered  
The dream glossed estuary...estuary.."

The voice stopped, and then instead of the words, came the mournful tune on a panpipe. I leaned forward to get a clearer view of the singer.

It was Puck, or Robin Goodfellow, Oberon's jester. I had often heard about him, and the mischief he did. And indeed, he looked as though he could wreak some legendary tomfoolery! The lower half of a slender, tightly-muscled body was covered with breeches of emerald-green hue, while the up half of his torso was bare. A strong face was browned and sprinkled with freckles, while navy-blue eyes glimmered naughtily. Black hair cascaded onto his shoulder while his lips caressed the top of the panpipe's reeds.

He stopped. His eyes narrowed, and he turned in my direction. I ducked behind a rowan.

"You know, love, it's now no use hiding from Puck."

His voice was practically expressionless, save for one faint glimmer of annoying nastiness. Even with that, it was a beautiful voice, and promised much, if I could bring it to smile. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"You have three seconds to come out."

The malice was there, although a little less playful. There was also a pronounced twinge of arrogance in that voice that had such an effect on me that was fearful. It wasn't annoying arrogance that was fit to be slapped; it was arrogance that threatens. It was frightening!

"One……two…."

Without so much as a word, I ducked away, running through the dappled shade of the trees. I would deal with him when he was in a better mood. A strange feeling surged in my heart, but the terror shunted it aside, at least for the moment. And as I ran away, I heard him sigh, sit down, and begin to sing;

"She swims the Secret Sea of sleeps cocoon  
It's soothing hands caress her dreams she breathes  
She tries to hold him in her arms  
But sleep walks away  
She holds but light burns the day…."

* * *

A/N: And here ends the chapter...due to an awful case of writer's block. I hope you liked it. 


	2. Through brush, through briar

**A/N: Well, I had a spare moment, so I decided to go ahead and work on the second chapter. I typically do so when I get reviews, but I thought I'd just do it now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Midsummer's Night Dream, nor do I own the lyrics to these songs.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"**Through brush, through briar…"**

After my bizarre interview with Puck, I made my way quickly back to the Fairy Queen's chambers. Peaseblossom, and his pale sister Moth were there, looking extremely worried. Moth caught me by the wrist and drew me aside.

"Lady Titania and Lord Oberon have just had the most dreadful row." She hissed in my ear. "It wouldn't be a good thing for you to disturb her now, Aspre."

I was aghast. The Fairy Queen and her husband had been in an argument? This was severely out of the ordinary way of Fairy life. Titania and Oberon never fought! Well, not against each other anyway. Not in my ten years of memory.

I turned to Moth's brother. "Peaseblossom, what were they arguing about?" He shuffled his small feet in the dirt, and replied quietly,

"The changeling child."

I should have known. Oberon had been really interested in that child as of late, too much for the Lady Titania to bear. And the child had only arrived a week ago! It was all good and well that Lord Oberon had an interest in his wife's affairs, but if they were fighting about it….well, that was a different story.

I shook my head as if clearing off a fly, and my braid whipped around and struck something hard.

"Now really, was that necessary?"

Clutching my braid so as not to hurt anyone else, I pirouetted in panic to face whomever it might be that I struck. There was no one there.

Turning back to Peaseblossom and his sister, I noticed they were both giggling, with their hands over their mouths. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Alright, what is it?" I snapped angrily.

They were spared the necessity of answering my question by the arrival of another of Titania's valued pages, Cobweb. He was also very pale, paler than Moth. And at this moment, his whiteness enhanced the irritated look on his thin little face.

"Lady Titania says you were to be at the stream one-half of an hour ago!" He snapped. "Her cisterns are almost dry!"

Moth and I sighed at the same time. We both knew what this meant. Trudging down with heavy buckets on our shoulders to a particular stream haunted by a water-sprite favored by the Queen. We also knew that if we didn't go, we risked losing our positions at court. It was not a thought we relished.

So, grumbling at the inevitable pain, Moth and I trudged toward the place where the buckets were kept.

Oh joy.

* * *

**A/N: Argh, sorry for the short length of the chapter...writer's block is very commonfor me. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Over park, over pale

**A/N: Don't worry, Ghilanna is still alive! After weeks of fighting the dreadful disease of writer's block, I have returned to write my third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this play, these songs, and all that jazz. Though I wish I did!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'**Over park, Over pale..'**

By the time Moth and I reached the spring, we were incredibly tired out. And we hadn't even filled our buckets yet. Trudging through forestlands in a gossamer gown does that to one. If you laugh at me, I suggest you try it sometime. That would shut your mouth as quick as a Flytrap of Venus!

The silver chariot of Selene was rising as we dipped the buckets in the water. The spring was deliciously cool on our feet as we rested. Moth and I simply stood there, enjoying the beautiful night. We had not a care in the world at that moment, and we were grateful for the interlude. The Fairy Palace had been in turmoil from the awful rows of Oberon and Titania, and we were more than thankful to get away from the screeching.

Suddenly, I felt a snatch at my basket-yoke. Then another. Then I felt one so strong that the entire thing slid off my shoulder and landed in the spring. I looked up with a snarl of annoyance.

Only to find that my assailant was the one and only Puck.

He smiled mischievously at me. "How now, spirit? Whither wander you?"

I tried to wrestle back my yoke and buckets from him, which I found was of little or no avail. He hung on like a leech, and we each fell in the spring a couple times while I told him of my most recent activities;

"Over hill, over dale,  
Thorough bush, thorough brier,  
Over park, over pale,  
Thorough flood, thorough fire,  
I do wander everywhere,  
Swifter than the moon's sphere;  
And I serve the fairy queen,  
To dew her orbs upon the green.  
The cowslips tall her pensioners be:  
In their gold coats spots you see;  
Those be rubies, fairy favours,  
In those freckles live their savours:  
I must go seek some dewdrops here  
And hang a pearl in every cowslip's ear.  
Farewell, thou lob of spirits; I'll be gone:  
Our queen and all our elves come here anon."

He suddenly let go of my bucket-yoke, causing me to fall backwards into the cold spring. I came up sputtering, and snapped;

"Either I mistake your shape and making quite,  
Or else you are that shrewd and knavish sprite  
Call'd Robin Goodfellow: are not you he  
That frights the maidens of the villagery;  
Skim milk, and sometimes labour in the quern  
And bootless make the breathless housewife churn;  
And sometime make the drink to bear no barm;  
Mislead night-wanderers, laughing at their harm?  
Those that Hobgoblin call you and sweet Puck,  
You do their work, and they shall have good luck;**  
**Are not you he?"

And in another long speech, which I did not record, he answered me that he was indeed the personage I had thought him to be. Then it was his turn to be surprised as I let go of the yoke and he, in his turn, collapsed into the freezing waters of the spring. I easily pried the yoke from his stunned fingers.

It was then I heard Oberon's voice.

"Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania!"

My face turned as pallid as the beams of the moon. Moth was frightened too, as I could tell. Placing the yokes over our shoulders, we quickly climbed out of the waters of the spring and onto dry land.

"What, jealous Oberon! Fairies, skip hence:  
I have forsworn his bed and company."

Oh, Diana save us all! Moth and I practically flew through the many clearings to the earthly castle of the Fairy Royals. We dumped our buckets in the cistern, along with other fairies that did likewise. Puck had to remain at Oberon's side, as most of the Fairy King's train was at his otherworldly palace and the others were here at the cistern.

One thing was certain; we were in for a rough night.

* * *

**A/N: **Even as I fight it, it comes back! Noooooo! –is dragged under by a wave of writer's block-


	4. Through flood, through fire

A/N: Yup. I decided my muse has come back. So I have returned to write my fourth chapter.

**Disclaimer: These are my characters, these aren't my songs. Blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

'**Through flood, through fire…'**

After shrugging the buckets and yokes off of my tired shoulders, I decided to wander off into the cool moonlit night. After all, I'd completed my duties for the night, and the Fairy Royals were off arguing as usual. In fact, I could hear the roar of their voices from here. I slid away from the other fairies quite easily, and picked my way through the forest

As it was a midsummer's night, it wasn't so very unusual to see pairs of young lovers in this lovely forest. I saw two pairs that memorable night, one that seemed to be perfectly content, and another that was the polar opposite. It's hard to remember their names at the moment, but I think it was something like Helena and…oh, the man's name has slipped my mind. Anyway, little did I know that they would play in the centre roles of the opera that was beginning that night. I was only to take a supporting role, but it was truly brilliant plot that had been laid out for us.

As the silvery globe rose higher, I decided to turn my footsteps back to the fairy hunting lodge where Oberon and Titania were staying. To do so, I had to pass through a thicket of Love-in-Idleness. It was a pretty piece of flora, but we all knew the humiliating effects of what could happen if the nectar was wiped in our eyes as we slept. The drug-like potency of it was far from my mind, however, as I pushed my way through it, giving my wings an occasional flutter or two. Many fairies preferred flying to walking, but I was always eager to enjoy a stroll through the woods.

A rustle in one of the more dense corners of the thicket startled me, and I swung 'round to look at it. My heart began to grow cold in fear. Suppose it was a Grig, a species of more wild and lecherous fairy, or perhaps even a Minotaur? I knew that was impossible, but when one is a young fairy alone in the woods, one has to be cautious. I had nothing with me in the matter of weaponry, and my few spells were exhausted for the day. There was nothing to do but back away slowly, and hope whatever it was didn't hurt me.

A black haired-head slid out of the head, crowned with ivy and holly, navy-blue eyes…

"Puck!" I snapped indignantly. "You terrified me! How dare you pop out of that bush like that?"

He smiled mischievously, and began to slink around me, dangling a small twig blossoming with the bittersweet flower.

"Where's all our fine manners gone, lassie?" He smirked, dragging the flowers dangerously close to my eyes. "All of that lovely pentameter gone, then?" He struck a mock-serious pose. "It went something like this didn't it?"

"Don't.." I growled. "Don't you dare-"

His smirk grew even wider, and he began to recite in a high-pitched sing-song voice, the very monologue I had snapped at him earlier!

"Over hill, over dale,  
Thorough bush, thorough brier,  
Over park, over pale,  
Thorough flood, thorough fire,  
I do wander everywhere,  
Swifter than the moon's sphere;  
And I serve the fairy queen,  
To dew her orbs upon the- OOF!"

For I had just tackled the insufferable Goodfellow in a vain attempt to shut him up. He and I collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs into the patch of Love-in-Idleness. The flowers barely dragged themselves across our faces. My loose white gown was tangled in his legs, and I lay sprawled on top of him. My head rested on his chest, quite unintentionally I assure you, and his hand had caught around my hip in a vain attempt to keep himself upright. I don't know why, but it was as though we were frozen like that for a few seconds, hardly daring to breathe. I never remembered if I enjoyed it or not.

Just as quick as the moment had come, it vanished again. I rolled off of him into the dangerous flower patch, taking great care to cover my eyes. Puck raised himself on one elbow, still looking as impish as ever, but a new emotion was in his eyes, possibly….disappointment? Perhaps even a flicker of doubt and remorse? Either way, my heart skipped a beat, and I was careful to look away again as I lifted myself to my feet. I could feel his piercing eyes follow my every move. He was making me decidedly uncomfortable.

"Well, I suppose I must be going." I said, carefully cool.

He sighed. "I assume so. Good night."

"Good night, Robin Goodfellow."

* * *

**A/N**: Harhar, a little fluffy, but still cute, no?


	5. I do wander everywhere

**A/N:** I'm really creative this week! Here it comes!

**Disclaimer**: Um, yeah. If you haven't figured out my disclaimer yet, you're quite the idiot. Kudos to you for having such a thick head.

**Chapter Four**

'**I do wander everywhere….'**

I stumbled back to the lodge in a daze, my eyes glazed over with thought and reminiscence. Once or twice I nearly walked into a tree, and I did fall into a thorn bush. The pain of that was nothing compared to the sheer giddiness that kept sweeping over me, like a wild northeaster wind, as I continued down the wide path to the tiny Fairy lodge. It did not come randomly, but almost as if it were timed to

catch me every time I though of Robin Goodfellow. Like the little naïve child I was, I was rather annoyed by it, and wondered if I should go see our herb-woman for a remedy.

The warm torchlight of Titania's chambers enveloped me, and I blinked. My mind was suddenly re-moored in the present, like a ship to a quay. Quite surprised by my psyche's rapid shift to calm normality, I quietly sauntered into Titania's room. The way the door shut was hardly noticeable, but every single fairy of the score that was working in that chamber looked daggers at me.

The Lady herself was rather put-out by my tardy entrance. Blue eyes that were set off by a magnificent chiton of ivory silk were narrowed very slightly, and thin blonde eyebrows were raised subtly. I understood I was in trouble, and I hung my head guiltily.

"You're late, Aspre," was all she said, but her few beautifully modulated words spoke volumes. It was practically a crime to be late for serving the Fairy Queen, as being her servant was considered a great honor. I bowed my head a little lower and dropped to one knee.

"My loyalty, my lady, is in the highest places I assure you.." I began to stutter, but she held up a hand to stop me.

"I understand this." Titania said coolly, cutting across my babbled monologue about fealty and loyalty. "However, I must understand that it won't happen again. I cannot have songstresses and servants who are late. Is this understood?"

I nodded wretchedly. "Yes, my lady."

The Fairy Queen smiled slightly. "Very well then."

"Come, now a roundel and a fairy song;  
Then, for the third part of a minute, hence;  
Some to kill cankers in the musk-rose buds,  
Some war with rere-mice for their leathern wings,  
To make my small elves coats, and some keep back  
The clamorous owl that nightly hoots and wonders  
At our quaint spirits. Sing me now asleep;  
Then to your offices and let me rest."

A good number of the court departed, leaving Peaseblossom, myself, Moth, and two others. We began to sing softly, swaying in tune with the chant.

"You spotted snakes with double tongue,  
Thorny hedgehogs, be not seen;  
Newts and blind-worms, do no wrong,  
Come not near our fairy queen." Crooned Moth quietly.

"Philomel, with melody  
Sing in our sweet lullaby;  
Lulla, lulla, lullaby, lulla, lulla, lullaby." We all sang.

"Never harm,  
Nor spell nor charm,  
Come our lovely lady nigh," I chanted gently.

"So, good night, with lullaby.  
Weaving spiders, come not here;  
Hence, you long-legg'd spinners, hence!" Sang Peasblossom.

"Beetles black, approach not near;  
Worm nor snail, do no offence." Finished the other fairies.

"Philomel, with melody  
Sing in our sweet lullaby;  
Lulla, lulla, lullaby, lulla, lulla, lullaby."

The song ended, and Titania was quite asleep. We took our leave quietly, carefully shutting the door behind us. The other fairies took off for their alcoves, but Moth, Peaseblossom and I were quite restless. We turned to go outside, and found ourselves facing Lord Oberon in the doorway.

We all obeyed our first instinct at the sight of his tall, black-cloaked, slightly menacing figure. That was to back against the wall and cower in fear. All he did, however, was sweep us scathing looks and stalk away towards Titania's chambers with..flowers in his hand?

Moth looked at me, confused.

"What was that all about?"

I just shrugged.

* * *

**A/N:** Um..yeah. Happy? I thought it was pretty. 


	6. Swifter than the moon's sphere

**A/N**: Thanks to my reviewers! Puck2Faerie, especially. The point you raised was very good, but I thought it necessary for Aspre to be frightened of him. You may see why, later.

**Disclaimer**: Do I even need one anymore?

* * *

**Chapter Six**

'**Swifter than the moon's sphere….'**

Peaseblossom, Moth and I were rather worried.

About fifteen minutes of aimless wandering had brought us to a clearing near the lodge. There were loud, rough voices shouting odd and completely random things at regular intervals. Something about a Ninny's tomb and a cracked wall. I just shrugged quizzically as Moth gave me a perplexed look.

"Perhaps we should go investigate?" Suggested Peaseblossom. "We are Lady Titania's guards tonight, and we have a duty to make sure she's safe. Those don't sound like fairy voices."

Moth twisted her mouth into an exasperated grimace. "Honestly, Peaseblossom, you are SO meddlesome! It's probably just a Ghost Sound set by one of the fairies to spook us."

I personally disagreed. That noise was too real to be an enchantment. "Maybe your brother's right, Moth. It's possible from time to time, you know." I added, at the sight of her disbelieving face. "I agree with him in this instance. I think we should go have a peek. Yes, I do." I said briskly, as Moth was looking terribly upset. Peaseblossom shot me a grateful look, and we started off.

It didn't take long to find the source of the racket. Several humans were apparently rehearsing something. They weren't doing an incredibly good job of it either. It was all Peaseblossom and I could do to stop from laughing. Moth, of course, was being sulky, muttering about how we were going to get into so much trouble. The child was, quite honestly, a bit of a bore sometimes!

Abruptly, we realized that we weren't the only fairies in that area. A faint chuckling nose was coming from a tree stump within five feet of us. I was clearly confused, but Peaseblossom knew exactly what it was, apparently. He crept up to the stump and quickly jabbed the air above the tree stump with two fingers.

I jumped. The air above the stump let out a yelp and turned a smoky grey color. A moment later, a male form emerged from the cloud.

"Hello, Puck," laughed Peaseblossom, maddeningly innocent. "I thought I'd be seeing you."

The trickster pouted. "Go ahead. Spoil all my fun." He was pouting in every way, except for his eyes. They were as jaunty as ever, teasing the young Peaseblossom.

Then they landed on me. Oh, Aphrodite, I can never describe the wave that seemed to crash down on me when his eyes met mine. The teasing sparkle seemed to die, replaced with something deeper and more melancholy. A kind of longing, perhaps. Whatever it was, I was incredibly self-conscious. Heat rose to my face, and I looked away.

Robin Goodfellow was also struggling gamely to get his bearings. Apparently, he was rather disillusioned by my refusal to keep his gaze.

"You'd better be off now." He said, with a bit of a tremble in his voice. "I'm on business for Lord Oberon."

And with that, he promptly faded back into nothingness.

Peaseblossom broke into song as soon as we had left the grove behind.

"_Aspre loves Pu-uck_

_Aspre loooooves Puuuuuck.."_

I made a violent sign for him to be silent.

* * *

**A/N**: Keep the reviews coming. I'm rather enjoying your comments!


	7. And I serve the Fairy Queen

**A/N:** Neh. I'm terribly sorreh, all you lovely people, for making you wait so long. I'm an IB Freshman, and my schedule compared to last year's is like comparing an elephant to a dime. As such, this chapter won't be quite as long. I blame my new English teacher for the complete loss of creativity that has befallen me. Even though my vocabulary has grown considerably…..

**Disclaimer: **I. Don't. Own. Shakespeare. End of story.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

'**And I serve the Fairy Queen….'**

"Aspre loves Puuu-uuuck."

"Be quiet, Peaseblossom." I grumbled.

"Puck loooooves Aspre."

"Peaseblossom." Moth snapped warningly.

"Puck and Aspre are going to get maaaaaaaarrrrrrrrriii-"

"_TACITE!"_ Moth howled, flinging out her right hand at him.

A blinding flash of golden light raced toward her brother. Peaseblossom attempted to scream, but no sound echoed from his now-mute throat. Moth smirked, and dusted her hands on her skirt, as though the cantrip had dirtied them. Instead of thanking her, I merely averted my eyes, scuffled my feet, and sighed. It had been like this ever since we had left the thicket where Puck had been sitting. Even now, I could feel his half-mocking, half-caressing stare upon my back. I drew in a deep, rattling breath, and stared pointedly at a holly tree to my left. Even that seemed to remind me of the look Puck had given me. If only because the wreath he wore on his head was of holly and ivy. I'd always loved ivy…something about the shape of the leaves entranced me. Tonight was one of the rare occasions when I didn't have a choker of it, or vines of the beautiful green stuff dripping from my hair, entwining itself in my locks.

"Aspre?"

I jerked myself out my trance to face a worried-looking Moth. I knew why she was worried, of course. I'd been day-dreaming a lot. Moth didn't approve of day-dreaming.

"Aspre? Y'there?"

She was waving her hand in front of my face; well, my lower nose, really. Moth was too short to reach my eyes. I shook my head as if to clear off a mosquito, and nodded.

"What?"

Moth scuffled her foot in a patch of sand. "Well….we must leave you for a bit."

"Oh?" With uninterest.

"Yes." She nodded, and look at me with barely-concealed concern. I smiled weakly at her.

"Look, Moth, I'll be fine." I said, in response to her unspoken question. That was one of my talents; being able to recognize whole sentences in the eyes of humans and fey alike. Perhaps that's why the look Robin Goodfellow gave me made my skin crawl and my heart skip a beat.

"All right." She seemed very uncertain. "Peaseblossom and I have been called away to serve Titania, so you know where to find us…"

"I'm not a child, Moth." I returned, with an attempted light tone of voice. "I am sure I can take care of myself.

She bit her lip. Logic and experience warred within her, I could see that. Obviously a knowledgeable servant teetering on the brink of adulthood could take care of herself. But what of one with her head so far in the clouds as to practically be riding in Helios's chariot? I sighed. Sometimes the mothering nature of Moth was affectionate, but right now, I was really irritated by her seeming "protection".

"MOTH." I tried to control my tone of voice. "Please. I can take care of myself! I'm not the one who has to be accompanied by an older Fairy every time she goes out for a blasted walk-in-the-woods! If Titania has called you, you need to go!"

The younger fairy chewed her lip some more. Then, she nodded and grasped her brother's hand. However, before they turned and fled to the hunting lodge, I had caught Moth blinking hard and rapidly. Her eyes had been unusually shiny. Oh lord….if I made Moth cry…I didn't even want to think of the consequences!

"Hell. Hell, hell, BLOODY HELL!" I raged at the night sky as soon as I was a safe distance from the golden light pouring out of the lodge. There was a THUMP as I flung myself into a pile of oak leaves and rolled on my back to stare at the lovely silver coin that was the full moon. My eyes welled with tears of fury.

And then I heard it. Hot breath washed over my forehead, and as I sat up, I could feel it playing along my neck. I sat unresisting, my spine tingling in a not-unpleasant sensation. For the voice was singing to me. The words were easily forgotten, but the melody was not. I let the voice carry me to realms of unbroken ocean and endless plain, of sunlight and starlight, and of an emotion I'd only begun to feel this night. I relaxed back, onto what I thought was the trunk of the oak tree. My head touched not hard bark, but taunt, tanned skin. Two strong, yet gentle arms wrapped themselves around me. And I didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Robin…" I whispered, and I didn't need to say anything more.

* * *

**A/N: **Fluff alert. MAJOR fluff alert. WHEE! 


End file.
